Kojiro Hyuga
Perfil Para ajudar a sua família, Kojiro Hyuga quer ser um jogador profissional, o atacante ace. Sua devoção ao futebol e sua persistência para atirar, o objetivo é excepcional. Ele era tanto Tsubasa 's e Wakabayashi top rival 's. Um grande cara, Hyuga não só é forte, ele também é difícil, mas ao mesmo tempo carinhosa. Pode ser um pouco impulsivo, às vezes, apesar de tudo. Ele já foi famoso por causa de sua aspereza e muitos jogadores estavam com medo dele. Mas, Hyuga é realmente um menino tipo que se preocupa com sua família e amigos. Com a morte de seu pai, Hyuga se tornou ansioso para ajudar sua família a levantar o dinheiro, para que ele e seus irmãos para ir para a escola média e alta. Então ele deixou temporariamente sua equipe para fazer um trabalho em part-time, mas também para provar que eles precisavam dele e que sua visão de futebol era o caminho certo. Quando sua equipe estava qualificado para o torneio nacional de futebol, ele esperava que a escola iria fornecer-lhe uma bolsa de futebol. Diante Tsubasa e Nankatsu SC, a equipe de Hyuga ganhou o jogo, mas ele ficou chocado com as suas perdas pessoais para Tsubasa. Ainda assim, os escuteiros da Academia Toho aproximou-se dele e propôs-lhe uma bolsa de futebol em sua escola, mas somente se ele ganhou o campeonato. Portanto, no jogo final contra o Nankatsu, ele tentou marcar de fora da área contra Wakabayashi, a fim de impressionar os olheiros Toho. Ele logo percebeu que era um erro, no entanto Nankatsu ainda conseguiu empatar e ganhar durante o tempo extra. Após a partida, Hyuga sentiu a alegria de jogar futebol novamente. Escola Toho Toho Academy ainda decidiu tomar Hyuga. Portanto, Hyuga se juntou ao Toho. No entanto, eles perderam duas vezes em uma fila para Nankatsu e Tsubasa no ensino médio. No 3 º ano, depois de jogar contra o Musashi e Misugi , que fez seu retorno no final da Prefeitura de Tóquio campeonato, seu ex-treinador Kira fez entender que ele havia se tornado um tigre sem dentes. Então, Hyuga deixou Toho para treinar individualmente. Tornando-se um verdadeiro tigre de novo, ele voltou para a equipe, mas por causa de seu comportamento egoísta, do Toho treinador Kitazume não permitiu que ele a jogar no torneio. Frustrado por esta decisão e porque toda a gente estava preocupada com ele, Hyuga, eventualmente, colocar o seu orgulho longe, prometendo o seu treinador a deixá-lo jogar a partida final. Depois de ver de Hyuga Tiger Geral, treinador Kitazume concordou. Tsubasa e Hyuga colocar uma boa luta. A partida acabou sendo um empate, 4-4, e os dois equipe compartilhou a vitória. Campeonato de Juniores Hyuga foi escolhido para ser um membro do Japão Jr. Juventude todos que participaram do Jr. Torneio Internacional da Juventude, na França. Depois de perder para Hamburgo e não conseguir marcar contra Wakabayashi, Hyuga treinou muito duro com a bola preta que recebeu do treinador Kira, a fim de criar um novo tiro, mais forte do que o tiro Tigre. Ele a chamou de Neo tiro Tiger e no jogo com a Itália, ele marcou contra o goleiro perfeito, Gino Hernandez. Depois de vencer o torneio, Tsubasa partiu para o Brasil, e Hyuga prometeu-lhe que iria ficar no topo do futebol japonês. Na série Mundial da Juventude, Hyuga foi um dos sete jogadores a serem excluídos da selecção nacional japonês depois de terem perdido três jogos do grupo com o Real Japan 7 (RJ7), pois Hyuga faltava pós jogo. Determinado a voltar para o time, Hyuga foi a Okinawa para treinar o seu jogo post, e também para desenvolver um novo tiro. No começo, ele não podia encontrar a resposta para o novo tiro, mas graças a Maki Akamine e seu campo vencedora, a bola Riser, Hyuga foi capaz de concluir seu novo tiro, o tiro Raiju. Ele também desenvolveu um relacionamento romântico com Maki. Juventus Em Road to 2002, Hyuga foi para a Itália e se juntou a Juventus, na Serie A. Na primeira Hyuga teve alguns problemas porque após o teste de física de Hyuga, o resultado foi Hyuga era um jogador desequilibrado, porque seus músculos certos é muito forte. Hyuga Treinei muito duro com a ajuda da Juventus "física treinador Mazzantini para corrigir o equilíbrio do corpo. Depois disso, ele foi transferido para o FC Reggiana, na Serie C1. Ele ajudou a Reggiana ganhar o campeonato e promover a Serie B. Especial técnicas *Tigre selvagem Shot: Uma vez que o tiro Raiju coloca muita pressão para as pernas, Hyuga criar outra chance, pelo treinamento com bolas muito menores e tentar se concentrar no centro da bola, fazendo com que mais energia transmitida para ele. *Korin Raiju Tiro: (com Jito ) Hyuga usa costas de Jito para saltar mais alto e pegar a bola no ar, então o Raiju Atire assim que terra. *Senko Raiju Atire (com Tsubasa e Misaki ) *Águia Raiju Atire (com Matsuyama ) *Overhead Kick *Tiger Overhead *Tiger Diving Cabeça *Tiger passagem *Tiger equipamento *Toho Ouro Combi *Saltando Tiger Volley *Selvagem Jumping Tiger Volley *Saltando Raiju Atirar Curiosidades *Hyuga é o único personagem que tinha derrotado Tsubasa em uma partida. *O nome dele é Steve Hyuga na dublagem da América Latina. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Jogadores do Japão Categoria:Atacantes Categoria:Victor and the art and house party city Christmas party city city and city today and art art